Get Enough
"Get Enough" is a song recorded by Paul McCartney. It received a surprise release on New Year's Day 2019 and will be the fifth single for the upcoming Traveller's Edition of his 17th solo studio album Egypt Station. Lyrics It was a time when we walked by the docks I told you, "I need you all of my life" And watching the tugs rolling by together Do you remember? Do you remember the lights on the shore? How they reflected the rain on the road? I believed that you love me alone It was real Do you remember? Now and then I see your face I've been wanting a lovin’ embrace I've been looking for love, but it gets me nowhere Oh, yeah, yeah (Uh) Get enough, get enough, get enough of (Your love, uh) Get enough, get enough, get enough of (Your love) I can't get enough of Of you It was a time we were all full of hope Saw the future burning bright As we watched the moon rollin’ out to sea Do you remember? But those days are erased from my mind Yeah, I've left all those old days behind But still I remember your face forever, forever Get enough, get enough, get enough of (Your love, uh) Get enough, get enough, get enough of (Your love) I can't get enough of Of you Ooo-oo-ooh All of your love, all of your love All of your love, all of your love I think maybe I should, go back to nature, traditional And reexamine the art that you've ever seen, tried and traditional I think it's time we all go together We all want more Get enough, get enough, get enough, girl Get enough, get enough, get enough, girl I can't get enough Enough of you Why It Sucks #Paul McCartney's soft, soothing voice is heavily autotuned, making him horrible to listen to. #The hook is annoying. #The single's artwork, despite being painted by McCartney himself, looks terrible and the eyeless people featured on it are anthropomorphic rip-offs of Q*Bert. #The only reason why it received so little attention is that it was suddenly released on New Year's Day 2019, where most people would be too drunk, hungover and tired to be hunting for new songs. The Only Redeeming Quality # The song itself is beautiful had it not been ruined by the excessive use of autotune. Trivia # Paul McCartney was actually reluctant to use autotune for this song but decided to use it as he wants to follow The Beatles's willingness to embrace new production techniques. # This song marks 2019 as the 59th consecutive year The Beatles or a Beatle has released a single or an album during a calender year. Audio Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Paul McCartney songs